The vast majority of swim fins currently available are molded rubber devices which are generally heavy and cumbersome both in and out of the water. These characteristics make the transportation and storage of swim fins rather awkward.
Efforts to reduce the bulkiness of swim fins have been only marginally successful, as the resulting devices are usually somewhat complicated mechanically. Additionally, continuing development in the swim fin area is largely directed toward increasing the propulsion efficiency of swim fins, rather than toward increasing their portability and the space required to store them. The basic shape and weight of swim fins has not substantially changed in many years. Accordingly, swim fins continue to be large, awkward devices which are unwieldy to transport and which require a good deal of room to store.
No swim fin has yet been provided which is relatively lightweight and portable, and yet provides the proper propulsion in the water. A swim fin having these characteristics would be of great benefit to those who must frequently travel, and who would not otherwise carry swim fins because of their size and bulk.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to increase the transportability of swim fins.
It is an additional object of this invention to reduce the space required for storage of swim fins.
It is a final object of this invention to decrease the weight of swim fins.